Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated solar energy drying system.
Description of the Related Art
A typical method for drying agricultural products and biomass fuels is to combust conventional non-renewable energy sources, such as coal, petroleum, and natural gas, which produces harmful substances including CO2, soot, sulfur compounds, and nitrogen oxides. In addition, the drying method has low thermal efficiency and high cost.